A Particularly Happy Hour
by Sciens Mulier
Summary: HalfBlood Prince missing moment! Harry's lakeside memory...


**A Particularly Happy Hour**

**A/N: Dedicated to Tizzy, who made me feel better about a great many things before the arrival of HBP.**

**Just a fluffy, fuzzy little plot bunny. This is a missing moment from Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince. Therefore, there are spoilers. Please don't spoil Harry Potter for yourself!**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine. Everything is JKR's. You know the score.**

"…_**Harry was sitting beside the window in the common room, supposedly finishing his Herbology homework but in reality reliving a particularly happy hour he had spent down by the lake with Ginny at lunchtime…" (536 US HP)**_

He found her by the lake. Harry suspected she had come out to study in the fresh air, but had found it much more entertaining to dip her feet in the cool water and stare at nothingness. As he walked down the path, he could followed the red flame of her hair like it was a beacon, calling him home.

He crossed to her side quietly, and she looked up at him, a smile on her face. "Harry."

"Ginny," he grinned, sitting down beside her.

"I'm supposed to be working, you know," she said, splashing the surface of the water lightly, staring at her toes. He watched her.

"Studying for O.W.Ls?"

"Yes. And if Hermione asks, I've been studying all day."

He laughed. "Got it. Next time I don't want to study, I'll come find you." He proceeded to pull off his shoes and socks, while Ginny looked on, grinning cheekily.

"Mum'd be horrified. I'm tempting you away from your studies."

"And everyone thought Hermione was the scarlet woman in my life…"

"Oh, shut it," she said, slugging his arm.

"I'd be more distracted otherwise, Gin, trust me."

She made a little noise in the back of her throat, and looked pleased. With one smooth movement, she reached over and lightly took his hand.

He scooted a little closer.

He kissed her, then. He had found great delight in surprising her regularly--and as often--as possible. Of course, that worked best when Ron wasn't around. But Ron was surprisingly busy, as of late…with Hermione…

"The lake's so smooth today," she said, when he pulled away. "You can see your reflection."

"Been staring at yours, have you?"

"No--although that isn't a bad idea," she grinned. "Why don't you go ahead?"

"I didn't think I needed an invitation," he said, nudging her, and she laughed softly.

He did look, then. His black hair and her red both almost shone in the sunlight.

"My mum had red hair," he said casually. "Like yours."

"Mmm. Sirius--he always told me you looked like your dad."

Harry moved a little closer, and she put her head on his shoulder. "I think they'd have liked you, too, you know?"

"Your parents? I think I would have liked them. Especially after hearing some of Sirius' and Remus' stories."

He liked the feel of her head on his shoulder. When she talked, he could feel her voice vibrating.

She sighed. "But they couldn't _possibly_ have preferred me over Romilda Vane."

He almost laughed. "What did she say this time?"

"Oh, you know Romilda. Honestly. Maybe I should have, 'Property of Ginny' tattooed across your

forehead."

"Seems a bit overboard. Maybe just have it sewn onto my robes."

"Written on your hands."

"Shaved into my hair."

"Marked on your glasses."

"But then I couldn't see."

"Oh, well. I'd take care of you. I take care of my property."

"I'm glad to hear that."

"Quite."

"Anyway, one of those is bound to get the message across."

"One can only hope." Her breath curled up into his neck. He looked down at her; she was looking up at

him.

This kiss lasted longer.

"You can always get me a necklace, like Lavender got Ron."

"Oh, yes. You're right. Next time we go to Hogsmeade, let's pick up one, shall we?"

"Is that where Lavender found it?" Harry asked with amusement.

"Yes. I know exactly where." Her eyes took on a devilish glint. "Who do you suppose told her about them?"

"Ginny, you didn't!"

Her lips curved into a grin, and he found himself kissing her once again. She didn't seem to mind; as soon as he started to bring his head up, she reached up with one hand and pulled him back down, tangling her fingers in his hair.

"I suppose I ought to start doing homework. That _is _why I came down."

"I suppose."

"I wish these O.W.Ls were done now," she groaned, moving closer to him. His arm snuck around her waist.

"We could eat, first," Harry said.

"By Jove, I _am_ hungry," Ginny said.

"Come to think of it, that's why I came down," Harry said. He beamed. "I forgot. I was going to ask if you wanted to come to lunch."

"Is it noon already?"

"Past."

"The afternoon has just been so lovely."

"None lovelier."

"I hate to leave."

This time, it was Ginny who initiated the kiss.

"Me too," Harry said.

"Next time, we'll have to make a picnic of it."

"Yes, we will."

"So we ought to go."

"Yep."

"Romilda will be waiting. She does so want to know what it's like to kiss you, Harry."

"What do you tell her?"

"Oh, mostly to find some other pathetic groupie to sympathize with her."

"Good idea," he said.

"Of course, if you were to ask, I still couldn't answer."

"No? Why not?"

"Not enough practice, I suppose," she sighed. "Tragic, really."

"Truly."

This time, she looked up as he looked down, and their lips met in simultaneous agreement.

"It makes the time speed up," she said. "I'm not sure how long we've been here. Or even how long _I've_

been here. Dead useful, that."

"I suppose we'd better hurry. Ron's likely to start looking."

Ginny snorted. "He's with Hermione, isn't he? He's fine. But I _am_ hungry."

"I am too."

They stared at each other hopelessly, lamenting the dilemma of rumbling stomachs cutting into golden afternoons.

They propped their feet up on the ground, letting the breeze and the sun dry them off, and then began to pull on their socks and shoes.

Harry finished first, and he stood and watched as Ginny slid into her shoes. She smiled at him, and stood.

Simultaneously, they reached for each other's hand, and walked up the path back to Hogwarts.

On the way, Harry caught sight of a dark-haired, dark-eyed girl watching them across the grounds.

"Look, there's--" Ginny whispered.

Harry turned to her and kissed her, good and long. She stiffened in surprise, then melted; he felt her arms come up around his neck, and felt her fingers ruffle his hair. His heart beat fast in response to his own daring display of affection.

Finally, he pulled away. Ginny looked slightly dazed, slightly confused, and very rumpled. She grinned,

and patted at her hair and robes.

Harry glanced over her head; Romilda Vane stood staring, eyes bulging. He grinned foolishly and nodded; she turned very red, and dashed away.

"Well." She took his hand again.

"Err…property of Ginny, and all that."

She grinned at him, and he smiled back, pushing his glasses up his nose.

"I guess she won't be asking about your kisses for awhile."

"I hope so. I don't think I want to wear a necklace that says "My Sweetheart," after all."

She laughed. "We've wasted quite a bit of time. I think lunch is almost over."

And she pulled him up the way and into the Great Hall, where Ron and Hermione either didn't notice or forgot to comment on just how long it had taken Harry to get Ginny, and just how tousled each looked.

Harry couldn't remember having a more pleasant afternoon.

**A/N 2: And just to let you know, the idea that it was Ginny who put Lavender up to the Christmas necklace was not mine; I believe it belonged to Katinka (of the Sugar Quill), and I loved the idea. It is very much borrowed. Read her stories--they're good!**


End file.
